His Lovely Red
by momojinxie
Summary: Anna and Munakata deal with the sad reality of Mikoto's death. Anna takes the death with a heavy heart. Set after episode 13. Focuses on Kusanagi, Anna, and Munakata. One Shot.


SPOILER: If you hadn't watched episode 13.

And Anna is so sweet, it broke my heart to watch her be so sad. So I had to write this.

* * *

**His Lovely Red**

Homra had gathered on the outskirts of Shizume city, beside the river. Everyone proudly wearing red for their king and black in mourning of him. Anna shakily held on to Kusangi's hand, she hadn't cried since the night he died. She tried to be a good girl for Mikoto. She promised not to cause any trouble for the clan. The white powder continued to fall from the sky, the snow hadn't let up since that night. It was as if the sky was in mourning.

Kusanagi gazed down at the young girl, worried. _She's already faced so much death...she's only eleven...Her parents...Totsuka...Mikoto...and she hasn't even vented...This can't be good for her...Keeping this all inside. _He gently gripped her hand for comfort. The only things that she considered constant in her life were slowly disappearing one by one. _You're not alone Anna...you're big brothers are here for you..._

Yata walked over toward Kusanagi, holding Mikoto's ashes in the jar. "We've all said our goodbyes..." he sniffled to himself and wiped his nose against his sleeve. Yata had the most trouble out of the clan to keep his emotions calm. Everyone loved Mikoto so much, he gave them everything they could ever need. A home. A family. A purpose. They owed their lives to him. _He fought for us everyday...and We failed to notice that he was dying...I failed to notice...I was so blind...Every time he used his power it was slowly fading...And there was nothing I could do about it!_

Kusanagi nodded and took the jar into his hands. He closed his eyes._ Mikoto...you were my best friend.. and most worthy of being a king...you may not have seen what you did for these kids...but you helped them. You were there when they needed you...But now...you can finally rest knowing that you truly did save them... _He opened the jar and poured his ashes into the water. "No blood...No bones...No ash..." the clan began to chant with him once more. "No Blood! No Bones! No Ash!" as the pumped their fist into the air. Homra's battle cry.

Anna's red eyes widened. She'd been strong up until now, but it finally sank in that he was truly gone. She reached out toward the jar as tears spilled from eyes, watching as the last remains of her King were spread into the ocean. "Mikoto...No! Come back!" she ran toward the water only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms.

Yata grabbed her tightly as he fell to his knees. "Anna he can't...he can't come back..." he cried into her white hair, attempting to calm her. "Mikoto-san...can't come back..."

She shook her head. "No! He has to come back! He promised...he promised not to leave me again...He promised to keep me warm!" The skateboarder cried into her hair silently, helpless. He didn't know how to help her, he was just as upset. He didn't understand why their king had to die. Eventually she stopped struggling and fell back against Yata's chest. "Mikoto..." she sobbed into her small hands. "Was I bad...? Did Mikoto leave because I was bad...? I was a nuisance to everyone and caused them trouble...He had to work harder because of me...I'm sorry...I'll be good...I'll be a good girl...just come back...please..."

Yata continued to hold her tight. "No Anna...stop please...none of this is your fault...You were a good girl...please stop crying..."

Kamamoto looked away, it broke his heart to hear Anna say such things. _She's so young...it can't be helped. _His eyes narrowed as he noticed Munakata and Saru standing not too far from them. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he took off his sunglasses and glared at him. "Can't you see we're in mourning."

Hearing Kamamoto, Yata's head perked up. "Go away...haven't you people done enough..." For once he wasn't looking for a fight. He was tired of fighting. He just wanted to mourn in peace. The blue king approached the clan, his head held low in respect; Saru followed smugly.

Saru looked down, glaring at the ground. "I don't have to explain anything to you Misaki." he crossed his arm over his chest.

Yata gasped noticing the red scarf around his neck. "Y-You're here to pay respect...?" Even Munakata was out of uniform and wore a red tie with his suit. _I knew you'd come Saru...You cared about Mikoto-san_

The ex Homra member glanced at Yata."I was cold, don't think anything of it."_ Don't look at me like that... _He tightened his fist. _I hated him...after all I did to him...after I betrayed him...he still forgave me...bastard. _"I wasn't even the one who wanted to come here."

Munakata gazed out into the ocean wear Mikoto's ashes now rest. He remembered the blissful look on the fallen kings face when he had to take his life. It was as if he truly was content with his life, although it may have been short lived he accomplished much more than many others did in a full life time. He impacted so many lives, and graced them with his presence. He closed his eyes remembering their final encounter. They had such a long battle, and for once it was an all out duel. Away from civilians. Away from their clans. Nothing mattered but their fight.

...

Mikoto gazed blissfully at the sky, to his damaged Weisman. It was crumbling as he used the rest of his energy to kill Shiro and avenge Totsuka. "Sorry... for making you do the dirty work..."

He glared at him, hating him for what he was forced to do now. As a king. As the Scepter 4 leader. And as Reisi Munakata, Mikoto Suoh's friend. "Don't give me that garbage with such a peaceful look on your face." he gripped his sword tighter. "If you really feel that way, wasn't there something you could have done before this happened..." _Why Mikoto...Why didn't you just let me handle this... You wouldn't have to die!_

"You've said enough Munakata." He opened his arms embracing death.

The blue kings eyes widened, as a sadden expression dawned itself. Seeing the sword begin to fall he knew he had one choice. He didn't want Mikoto to suffer. He stabbed his sword through the kings heart, killing him instantly. He caught his fellow king in his arms as he whispered his last request to him.

"Thank you Munakata...Take care of my family...keep them out of trouble..."

...

Feeling Yata let her go of her to deal with Saru, Anna ran over to Munakata and hit his stomach with her small hands. "You took him away!" she cried softly.

"Anna!" Kusangi yelled out, his eyes softened seeing how hurt she really was.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" Saru ran toward her, before he could reach her Yata leaped on his back.

"Leave her alone you damn Monkey!" The skateboarder wrapped his arm around his neck.

She shook her head "You took away his red! Why?! Why did you take him away!?" The Scepter 4 leader gazed down at the child. He knew that she was too young to understand. She continued to pound on his stomach until she tired herself out. "I hate you...!" sobbed into his shirt. "Why...?" _It's not fair! Why did you have to take him away! He was all I had left...I loved him...! _She gripped his black button up and buried her face into it. "Why..." she whispered between sobs.

Hearing Anna Yata slowly, climbed off of Saru and frowned. Even the ex Homra member felt her pain, he had spent a good portion of his past with her. He remembered how inseparable she was with Mikoto.

Kusanagi walked over toward her and scooped her up "I'm sorry about her...she's just upset...Thank you for coming. We appreciate it. Please excuse me" Setting her down to the side he sighed and kneeled in front to her. "Anna...Mikoto-san wouldn't want you to act like this...please don't be angry with Munakata-san..." he looked down "He had to make an impossible decision...Mikoto was dying Anna and he was going to be in a lot of pain...and a lot of people were going to die and get hurt..." He took a deep breath, as he ran his hand softly against her hair. "Munakata-san had no choice...he had to kill Mikoto-san to end his pain...he was the only one that could stop him..." _Only a king can kill a king..._ His eyes began to glaze over as he looked into hers. "You loved Mikoto-san right?" She nodded slowly as the tears streamed down her cheek. "And you wouldn't want Mikoto-san to suffer right?" She nodded and covered her mouth to conceal her sobs. "Then...we should be thanking Munakata-san..."

She pulled him into a tight hug and cried against him. All she could do was cry. He sighed and kissed the top of her head as she shivered and cried into his chest.

Munakata walked to the river bank and kneeled down. _You stupid fool...You never think about your actions. You didn't think about the people that loved and cared about you...You were always so careless... _He smiled to himself "But that's what made you who you are..." he bowed. "Mikoto Suoh...the red king..." he turned back "Fushimi, let's go. We should leave them be."

Saru's eyes widened. "Munakata-san..."

He smiled "If you want to stay then that's fine..." he began to make his way back toward the bridge.

Saru adjusted his glasses and glanced toward Yata. "Don't be absurd." _Goodbye Mikoto-san..._He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the blue king.

Anna looked up, watching the Scepter 4 leader walk away. She pulled herself out of Kusanagi's grasp and ran toward the blue king. "Munakata-san!"she panted as she gently grabbed the back of his shirt.

He turned around "Hmm?"

She looked down and searched her pocket for one of the small red marbles. She took his hand gently and placed the marble in his palm. "They were Mikoto's..." she looked up at him "Mikoto gave it to me...So I can see color..." _And without Mikoto...the world will never be the same... _"I want you to have it...because...you did what you did...because you also cared about Mikoto..."

Munakata smiled softly. "Thank you...I'll cherish it." He gazed at the little red marble before placing it in his pocket.

The two returned back to the Scepter 4 base. The blue king settled back into his office and changed back into his uniform. Seri poked her head inside of Munakata's office. She silently watched as he placed the red marble inside of a small plastic display case and set it on his desk. "Munakata-san...there was a Strain spotted down in the city."

He looked up "Was it the cat strain?"

"Yes sir."

"Leave her alone..." he sighed and opened his book.

"Are you sure...? She was also with the swordsmen" she furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

"Yes, just leave them be..." _They too are in mourning..._ he adjusted his glasses. She nodded and left him alone, smiling to herself. She couldn't ask for more. No matter how cruel Homra may have thought he was, she knew she had a merciful and kind king.

The rest of the red clan returned home to Homra, and watched all of Totsuka's old videos of the clan. In memory of their two fallen clans members. Kusanagi smiled to himself as he cleaned off the bar top._ I finally understand why out of all of Totsuka's hobbies...filming was his favorite...He found a way to keep our memories alive and cherished..._

**.End.**

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that. I had to watch the last episode a bunch of times to try to get into the right mood so my glasses are pretty much stained with water marks but it was worth it. Please Review.

Edit: I know that officially Mikoto said "Sorry I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore..." however I decided to use artistic licensing. I wanted to keep the moment exclusive to Mikoto and Munakata's friendship.


End file.
